Maka's Love Story
by Moon's Meow
Summary: Soul has temporarily left to visit family, and Maka looks to her paper and pencil for something to do. Originally written in 2009.
1. Maka's Love Story

Maka was quietly sitting at her desk with an open book at 5:47. She read over the printed words but her mind was wandering as she was mindlessly reading the words, she thought to herself. I wonder how Soul is? He hasn't called me today. The last time we talked was yesterday.  
Soul was currently in Orlando, Florida with his family, the Evans. He wasn't going to come back Death City until Wednesday and it was Saturday. Maka couldn't stop wondering, waiting and thinking about his return. She shut her book in frustration. It was useless for her to try to take her mind off of it. Reading was useless, she called Black Star twice with no answer, Kid was on a mission, Blair was at work and even her Papa wasn't around. She didn't know if he was busy with the tasks of a Death Scythe or if was just messing around and she didn't really want to know. She sighed and pushed her book away.  
Even so, she needed to let some the anxiety out. Dear Shingami, she missed him. But what was she suppose to do when they're over hundreds of miles away? She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at the pencil and stack of blank paper in the corner of her desk. Maka slid the paper in front of her and picked up the pencil. She tapped at her chin with the pencil and stared at the blank sheets then started to write.

_Miles away by: Maka Albarn-_

She wanted to write about Soul's trip and her thoughts but she didn't want to directly talk about them. Maka thought for a moment and continued.

_In Southern California, a girl and a traveling boy had become great, trusting friends-_

Maka stopped again. Names, she thought. Names. What are their names? Mary? Steven? No, too close to our names. Ah, I got it!

_Ashley and Johnson were very close and rarely ever left each other's sides. Ashley always trusted him and Johnson was always ready to defend her. They truly had a pure friendship._  
_One day, Johnson had gotten a letter from his family in New York. They were inviting him to a trip to Ohio. He was reluctant about the idea but Ashley insisted. She wanted him to enjoy relaxing with his family especially since she couldn't get along with her father. She wanted him to least spend time with his loving family. With that, he got his things and went on the car ride to Ohio with his family._  
_Those next two weeks, Ashley was either out to eat with her father, hanging out with friends or on the computer. She would be on the computer looking for ways to communicate with Johnson as she gradually began to miss him more and more. It would bring her such relief as he called her. They would update each other on what they've been doing, laugh about inside jokes and talk for as high as an hour straight. That Saturday, as they talked on the phone, Johnson told her that he wouldn't be coming back until Wednesday instead of Monday, so Ashley wasn't very happy about that but held her tongue. Also, she was suppose to go and take a shower soon but she wanted to savor their calls until he got back, so she waited a little longer. Finally, they hung up. As she set down the phone, she thought, I can't wait for you to come back, and headed for the bathroom-_

Maka stopped. That's all that happened. There's not much more to write about-  
She stopped in mid-thought as worry rose and she gripped her pencil. Crap, she thought. I'm thinking of worst case scenario about the trip. She looked back down at the page and kept writing.

_That Monday night, Johnson and his family arrived at their large house in New York. They grabbed their things and walked inside. As he entered through the front door, his mother to him with a smile and said,_  
_"It's good to have you back home, sweetheart."_

_Ashley was sitting at her desk late at night with her small lamp turned on. She had her fingers through her hair and was staring wide-eyed at the desk with worry. It was already Thursday and he still hadn't come back. She called him countless times but there would either be no answer or his brother would answer and tell her that he was either swimming, out running or busy._  
_Ashley sighed and set her head down on the desk._

Maka paused. She thought about Soul and thought and thought. She reviewed everything she knew about him before continuing with determination.

_Friday afternoon, Johnson walked back into his from dinner and saw his phone on the drawer. He picked it up and checked his messages. With a shock, he found 12 messages all from Ashley. Ashley…he thought in his head. He was going to start thinking of a way back to California but stopped as he remembered all the fun he's been having with his family._  
_He lowered his head and dropped his hand, which held the phone, to his side._

_Late that night, Johnson had packed his things and soon snuck out of the door. In his pocket was a bus ticket._

_Early that Saturday Morning, Ashley was in the kitchen pouring some coffee for herself when she heard the door open. She looked over at the front door and saw Johnson carrying a bag over his shoulder. She nearly dropped the mug in surprise, but she instead carefully set it on the counter. She looked back over at Johnson, who smiled at her, and she rushed over to him. He dropped his bag to the ground and they embraced in a hug._  
_"Ashley, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back," he apologized with his arms around her._  
_"It's okay," she replied with her face buried in his chest, "it doesn't matter. You're back now. That's all that I'm concerned about."_

Maka stopped there and set down her pencil in satisfaction. There didn't seem to be any need to continue. She might type up on her computer and post it on the internet later. She looked over at the sunset past her window and thought, I wonder if that would actually happen? Probably not. If it did, would he do the same thing? Probably. She smiled.  
Soul, I can't wait for you to get back.

* * *

**_Moon's _****Meow: An old fanfic from 2009 that I dug up. It was pretty good, at the time that I wrote it, of course. This isn't anything that I expect any real critiques for. Just a piece of fluff for those who want it.**


	2. Soul's Reaction

**Epilogue**

The high-pitched whirring of a vacuum rattled the walls of the apartment. Soul listened to the sound of crumbs and cat fur getting sucked up into its plastic prison, though he hummed a tune to himself. He would've had music in, but Maka had insisted that cleaning is done much more thoroughly when you hear for how much dirt you're picking up. He begrudgingly complied. Soul paused in his trek down the hall to push off a runaway dust bunny attached to his apron, before sucking up the fuzzy hitchhiker. The apron he wore was yellow, something Maka got him to help keep his clothes clean as he did chores, but Soul immediately covered the apron with various patches to help add some "coolness" to it. Maka had rolled her eyes at this, but Soul shrugged her off, saying that it makes sense for someone who dresses as dorkily as her not to understand. Soul could still feel his head aching from the book she hit him with.

Soul's train of thought was cut off when he heard a substantial amount of noise come from the vacuum. He looked down to see that this was due to him sticking the machine partly under the door to Maka's room. If she gets onto me about entering her room, Soul thought to himself as he opened the door. I'll just tell her to keep her room clean. Maybe clean the whole place for me while she's at it.

There was nothing spectacular that stood out to Soul about Maka's room; there was a shelf full of books; a couple of girly things here and there; a desk that she's probably used for getting her homework done like the bookworm she is. A pretty average room, in Soul's opinion. He began to vacuum, getting the central part of the floor before tackling under the furniture. Soul passed the dresser, his mind beginning to wonder about its contents. I'm pretty sure, he thought to himself. That as far as underwear goes, it's something pretty plain and simple like white. She's not all that interesting in that aspect.

Soul paused suddenly, seeing a stack of loose leaf paper under the bed. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and shut off the vacuum. Afterwards, Soul knelt down and drew out the papers, muttering to himself, "You think she'd be more organized…at least I have the sense to move it-"

He paused as his eye incidentally skimmed over the papers; they weren't stacks of homework- it was a story!

Soul glanced at the door and listened. Maka still wasn't back from running errands. Immediately, he began to read, mumbling some of words aloud, " 'Miles Away'…'Ashley and Johnson'? 'One day, Johnson got a letter from his family…' Wow, this is pretty sappy. Maybe I can use this as blackmail… 'She would be on the computer…as she gradually began to miss him…' 'Johnson told her that he wouldn't be coming back until Wednesday instead of Monday…' Now, wait a minute…"

He pulled away from the paper halfway through, realizing that there was something oddly familiar about it. Soul continued until he reached the end, where the date was written. Five years ago, he said to himself as he thought back to what was going on at that time. After a minute, it struck Soul. He then grinned to himself.

* * *

"I'm back, Soul!" Maka called out as she shut the front door behind her, two plastic bags in each hand, "Did you finish cleaning yet?"

"Yeah, yeah," he responded as he rounded the corner. Soul paused, glancing at her handfuls of bags then asked, "Need help?"

"I got it," she assured him. Maka began to move past Soul as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Grinning, he called after her, "Say, do you remember when I was visiting Orlando, Florida with family?"

Maka paused, thinking back. She eventually replied, "Yeah, but that was years ago. Why do you ask?"

Soul shrugged and nonchalantly answered, "Oh, no reason. I'm just wondering if you remember writing something called 'Miles Away' around that time."

He met her surprised gaze with a smile. After a moment, realization flashed in her eyes, followed by a burst of anger, "Were you going through my room?"

Soul turned and shrugged again, replying, "It couldn't be helped. You said for me to clean the whole house. I just happened to come across that story-" he looked back, adding, "-it was really cheesy, by the way."

Maka pouted, arguing, "I wrote that a while back. But next time, I definitely don't want you going through my things!"

"Then you can keep your own room clean," Soul retorted. She scoffed and turned to continue to the kitchen. He, however, quickly caught up to her and put a hand to her shoulder to stop her. He added, still grinning, "Hey, now, I'm not completely dissing your story. In fact, that 'Johnson' guy seemed pretty accurate."

Soul then started down the hall, finishing, "Next time you write a character based off of me, be sure to make him cooler."

After Soul had walked off, Maka blinked then warmly smiled. She turned back around and proceeded to the kitchen with the groceries.

* * *

**_Moon's Meow_: Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but when a FanFiction user named Mermain123 suggested that I have Soul see the story, I thought, "Why not?"**

**Honestly, I think this was a great idea. I think it helps to give this story a better sense of closure, and it also seems like a good way to compare the way I write back in 2009 to how I write in 2014. Thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
